Depois que a Neve Derreter
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Tohru revive segredos entre Hatori e Shigure, quando desperta neles sentimentos esquecidos. Yuki apaixonado por Akito vive um conflito interno. Kagura conquistará finalmente Kyo ou descobrira que existe outras pessoas interessantes no mundo?
1. O pedido de ano novo

**_Fanfic: Depois que a neve derreter..._**

_**Casal principal:** Hatori, Tohru e Shigure_

_**Casais secundários:** Kyo e Kagura, Yuki e Akito, Kisa e Hiro, Ayame e Mine._

_**Gênero:** romance_

_**Autor:** Clube das Torturadoras de Furuba_

_Todos os personagens da história pertencem a Natsuki Takaya, mas ela empresta eles para a gente continuar a se divertir, e também tortura-los, contando **Outras Histórias de Fruits Basket.**_

_Censura: Média - para interessados em coisas um pouco mais interessantes que censura livre_

_**Sinopse:**Tohru, uma colegial que vai morar de favor na casa do Shigure, acaba trazendo velhas recordações e revelando alguns segredos entre os primos Hatori e Shigure. Yuki vive um conflito interno, está apaixonado pelo patriarca dos Sohmas, mas não quer aceitar que seja gay. Ayame se apaixona por sua bela ajudante, mas por não poder lhe revelar o segredo da maldição, a ama em segredo. Kisa após sofrer abusos na escola passa a morar na casa do Shigure, o que enche o pequeno Hiro de ciúmes. Será que finalmente Kagura conseguirá conquistar o seu amado Kyo?_

_Para acompanhar a fic:_

_"narração dos fatos"_

_# pensamentos dos personagens. #_

_- diálogos dos personagens._

_Do mais é isso, divirtam-se!!_

_Tsuki Leandra_

--

**Depois que a neve derreter...**

# Antes de tudo bem feito Akito. #

" Shigure fica parado por alguns instantes na porta da biblioteca onde Akito estava enquanto espera que todos os doze cheguem para a festa, para depois fazer a sua entrada triunfal. "

-Boa Noite.

-Mas um pouco e seria bom dia. "Ela se levanta e ajeita o quimono de festa."

- Mil desculpas, senhor patriarca. Tive que esperar...

- Cadê o Yuki?

- Bem... Ele não veio.

- COMO NÃO VEIO? "Ela caminha até o escritor e o segura pelo quimono."

- Ele e o Kyo não quiseram deixar a Tohru Honda sozinha.

-... "Akito o solta." #Será que o Yuki está se interessando por essa garota?#

- Shigure, avise aos outros que já irei.

"O possuído sai sem falar mais nada."

- Boa noite Shigure!

- Olá Haa-san.

"Eles começam a caminhar em direção do salão onde a festa de ano novo é sempre celebrada."

- Ahh, sabia que a pobre Tohru, até agora não consegue dormir? Ela sempre acorda chorando a noite gritando: Não senhor Hatori, não posso voltar para aquela barraca cheia de lesma. Por favor, me deixe ficar... ahahahah

"Hatori só se dá conta de que o escritor estava brincando quando ele começa a rir, e se lembra do sorriso que recebeu da garota a dias atrás quando ela esteve em sua casa."

- E como ela está?

"Shigure olha para o primo um pouco espantado, normalmente o médico não era de ficar perguntando sobre as outras pessoas."

- Apesar de ser o primeiro final de ano sem a mãe, me pareceu que estava bem.

"Eles entram no grande salão enfeitado e logo já são abordados pela Kagura."

- É verdade o que o Haru-kun me contou?

- Se está me perguntando do seu amado Kyo, é sim.

- Maldição. Ele me paga. Amanhã mesmo irei até a sua casa. "Ela se vira e sai cuspindo fogo."

- Shigure, por que aqueles dois quiseram ficar em casa com ela?

- Creio que foi por pura compaixão. Encontramos uma amiga deles no meio do caminho e ela os influenciou a voltarem para casa.

# Mas porque estou me preocupando com isso? #

"Akito estava caminhando um pouco cabisbaixa em direção do salão quando se encontra com a governanta Yoko."

- Senhor patriarca. - ela lhe entrega um envelope com um convite de casamento - Foi a senhorita Kana que pediu para lhe entregar.

"Akito nem abre o envelope e o rasga"

- E depois dizia que o amava. Hunf... Bastou alguns meses para estar atrás de outro.

- Pelo visto o senhor tinha razão.

- Eu sempre tenho razão.

- E vai contar para eles sobre esse casamento?

- Não preciso esconder isso também.

"Ela chega diante da porta principal do salão e respira fundo antes de entrar."

#Vai ser muito estranho ficar nessa festa sem ele.#

"Akito entra e a festa dos possuídos começa. O ritual era sempre o mesmo, um grande banquete era servido e todos confraternizam. Era um momento onde o enlance entre eles era reforçado. Sabiam que estavam ali por que eram iguais. A ausência do Yuki foi muito comentada, e todos queria agora conhecer a garota que havia conseguido essa proeza. O assunto por debaixo do pano era Tohru Honda, mas logo que Akito chegava perto, eles mudavam o assunto.

- Momiji-kun, você já a conheceu?

- Sim, é uma linda garota. Linda como você Kisa-chan.

- Mas por que será que o Yuki-kun não quis vir?

- Acho que ele ficou com dó de a deixar sozinha.

- O Yuki-kun tem um bom coração mesmo.

"Momiji olha para Akito e recebe a ordem para eles entrarem."

-Chegou a nossa vez.

"Kisa e Momiji dançam exatamente na hora que os primeiros raios de sol vão surgindo no céu."

#Nessa hora a festa está no auge. Como será que está o Akito-san? Será que ele sentiu a minha falta.#

"O garoto balança a cabeça como se quisesse apagar alguma coisa de sua memória."

-Veja senhor Yuki. Kyo. Os primeiros raios de luz. Vamos fazer um pedido.

"Tohru fecha os olhos e pede de todo o coração."

#Quero que o Yuki e o Kyo parem de brigar e se possível ainda, gostaria de encontrar um amor como o que a mamãe encontrou#

**by Dona Kyon**


	2. A notícia do casamento de Kana

-Parabéns Momiji-kun

-Parabéns Momiji-kun. Dançou muito bem.

-Obrigado Harry, mas foi uma pena que a Tohru não pode ver. Mas ela esteve muito presente na festa, não é mesmo?

-Sim.

"Hatori percebe que Akito estava falando com o Shigure e logo depois o possuído vai embora da festa."

-Vou trocar de roupa Harry.

"Momiji vai para o camarim que é montado para os dois possuídos que vão dançar, enquanto que Hatori caminha e se senta ao lado de Akito."

-Foi uma bonita festa.

-Sim.

"Sua voz não tinha uma grande empolgação."

- Preciso te contar uma coisa. A Kana irá se casar.

"Akito fica olhando também em silêncio para o médico."

#Um dia ainda irá saber o porquê que odeio tanto aquela mulher a ponto de não ter te permitido que se casasse com ela.#

- Você deu??

- Se dei a permissão? Não tive como não dar, ela está grávida.

"Aquela notícia causou um grande espanto no médico. Sua ex-namorada estava grávida e iria se casar."

# Então ela já encontrou a felicidade dela. #

- Hatori...

"O médico lhe olha, mas ela resolve não continuar com a conversa."

-Nada, não.

"Shigure caminhava em silêncio e com um pouco de dificuldade até o quarto onde iria dormir. Havia abusado muito do saque, juntamente com o Ayame e o Hatori."

# Então ela vai se casar. No final não ficou nem com o Haa-san e nem comigo. #

"Ele entra no quarto escuro e quase pisa em cima do Ayame que já está deitado no tatame quase dormindo."

- Cuidado, Guretti.

- Ihh, foi mal Ayaa.

"Ele se deita de qualquer jeito no futton que estava vazio ao lado do Ayame que nem tem tempo para puxar uma conversinha antes dos dois dormirem. Logo escuta os pequenos roncos do escritor ao seu lado."

# Hunf, me acorda e depois dorme sem nem ao menos me falar boa noite? #

"Ele se vira para o outro lado."

# Como será que a Mine-san passou a entrado do ano? Não sei se ficou aqui em Tóquio ou se foi para o interior. #

**by Kyo**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

_#Impecável...#__  
__#A imagem perfeita...! A pessoa que eu sempre admirei e, também... Aquela que eu sempre...#_

-... ... ki? Senhor Yuki?

- Ah!!

"Yuki acordou de súbito e percebeu que estava deitado no sofá da sala e coberto por um futon."

- C-como eu vim parar aqui...?

- O senhor dormiu enquanto assistíamos TV! Provavelmente por causa da nossa noite em claro... E os especiais de fim de ano também não são lá muito animados! Hehehe! E então houve uma grande polêmica sobre como faríamos para o senhor chegar até o sofá!

" Tohru respondeu com um grande sorriso, parecendo um pouco forçado."

- Ou seja, em resumo... O bichano não quis ajudar em nada.

- Bom... Não fale assim, eu realmente quis ajudar o senhor...!

-E você teve que me trazer sozinha?!

-B-bem... Sim, mas...

-Ah...!! Me desculpe, senhorita Honda! Não foi difícil?!

"Yuki sentava-se no sofá enquanto falava, tentando livrar-se da sonolência e irritação matinal."

- B-b-bem...

"Tohru corou"

- Não muito, na verdade, p-p-porque... - Tohru deu uma longa pausa, e quanto mais pensava, mais corava - Eu realmente tentei senhor Yuki, m-me desculpe, mas... Mas... Mas eu cheguei a derrubá-lo no chão duas vezes e... Então eu não tive escolha a não ser... A não ser...

-A não ser o quê...?

"Sonolento, Yuki esfregava o olho enquanto levantava-se do sofá, jogando o futon no chão; Por algum motivo, Tohru imediatamente assemelhou-se a um tomate."

- EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA A NÃO SER ABRAÇÁ-LO, E...

"Sem mais palavras de Tohru, Yuki enrolou-se no futon e saiu correndo para seu quarto."

**-- -- -- -- -- -- **

- Que situação... Será que a Honda me viu...? - Yuki falava sozinho enquanto vestia-se - ... Ah, é certeza que ela me viu. Agh, tudo culpa daquele gato idiota... ... Ah! Hoje tenho que passar na casa sede. Se eu não aparecer, é capaz de Akito...

" Akito. Yuki lembrou-se do estranho sonho que tivera naquela manhã, o que o fez sentir-se mal."

- A-acho que vou voltar a dormir...

#Quem sabe eu tenho um sonho mais normal e esqueço dessa besteira!!#

**by Olívia**


	3. Sentimentos de Akito

Akito acabará de se levantar

"Akito acabara de se levantar. Como era normal a festa foi até o amanhecer do novo ano. Ano que seria regido pelo coelho. Ela caminha lentamente devido ao sono que ainda estava sentido e vê que a banheira já estava preparada para o banho. Ela se despe, mas antes de entrar pára e fica se olhando diante do espelho."

# Não é a toa que ninguém desconfiou que sou uma mulher. #

"Ela coloca as mãos sob seus pequenos seios, que ficaram ainda menores do que seriam devido ao uso das faixas em sua adolescência. A mãe temia que Akito a tivesse puxado e herdado os seios fartos que tinham."

#Aquela garota não parecia que tinha muito peito.#

"Assim que se lembra da Honda ela balança a cabeça."

#Não posso me preocupar com isso. E sim torcer para que meu plano dê certo.#

"Ela entra na banheira mas não consegue relaxar por muito tempo."

# Maldita Kana. Espero que ela não cause mais nenhum sofrimento ao Hatori.#

"A garota olha para as suas mãos."

#Por sua culpa quase o ceguei. Era você quem merecia ficar cega. Maldita que só tinha a carinha de santinha, mas na verdade... NÃO ESQUECE AQUELA MULHER.#

"Ela volta com as mãos na água com um pouco de força o que faz a água sair para fora da banheira molhando o chão."

- Eles irão ficar bem.

- Falando sozinha Akyy-san?

- Estava pensando alto, apenas isso, Ayame.

- Pensei que o nosso patriarca estava ficando louca... hohoho...

- O que quer Ayame?

- Hum, - ele se senta na borda da banheira - Fiquei sabendo do casamento da Kana.

- E?

- Não acha que está na hora de contar a verdade para eles?

- Não.

"Ayame a olha, mas não fala o que estava pensando. Ele levanta-se e coloca a mão em sua cabeça."

- Então um bom banho e fique cheirosinha... hohoho

"Ele sai do banheiro e ela fica balançando a cabeça."

# Eu gostaria que ele não falasse comigo no feminino. Ele é o único dos três que fica fazendo isso. #

"Ayame ainda estava parado diante da porta do banheiro."

# Imagino a cara deles se um dia ficarem sabendo de toda a verdade. Creio que ficarão arrependidos. #

**by Kyo**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

"Tohru tira as mãos dos olhos quando escuta o barulho da porta do quarto do Yuki se fechando."

-hihihihi

# O Yuki-kun não tem quase nada de pelos pelo corpo ainda. #

- Do que está rindo sua lesada?

- AHGGGG... Não estava pensando em nada.

"O possuído a olha sem entender nada indo para a cozinha, estava chegando do treino e sentia muita sede."

- Kyo, estou indo até a cidade. Vou ir ao templo com a Uo-chan e a Hana-chan.

- Tá

"Tohru estava fechando a porta da casa, quando percebe que está chegando uma visita."

- Feliz ano novo Kagura-chan.

- Feliz ano novo Tohru-chan.

"As duas garotas se cumprimentam com um beijinho no rosto."

- O Kyon está?

- Sim. Acabou de chegar do treino. Me desculpe, mas as minhas amigas estão me esperando.

- Até mais Tohru-chan.

"As garotas se despedem e a Honda sai correndo."

# Deveria ter perguntado se ele estava sozinho na casa.#

"Kagura abre a porta com cuidado e tira os sapatos sem fazer barulho."

#Humm, ele não está na sala#

"Ela escuta o barulho do som do chuveiro e sobe as escadas."

# Que sorte a minha ele está tomando banho... hehehe #

"Com os olhos cheios de chamas da luxuria, Kagura abre a porta do banheiro com um chute só."

-KYOOOOO MEUUUUUU Amorrrrrr...

-ARHHHGGGGGG.

- Me desculpe Yun-kun. Pensei que era o Kyo.

" Ela vai se sentando no chão enquanto falava."

- Porque não foi na festa ontem? Foi o comentário da noite.

"Yuki super envergonhado e mesmo embaixo do chuveiro puxa a toalha e se cobre."

- Kagura, acho que agora não é o melhor momento para a gente conversar.

-AIII... Claro... me esqueci que você é um garoto.

"Ela se levanta do chão e sai."

# Até a minha prima não me vê como um homem. Vai ver que nem a Tohru. #

"O garoto coloca a toalha ensopada no chão e olha para o seu corpo através do espelho."

#Também, com um corpo tão feminino assim, não é para menos. Nem os treinos com o Professor Kazuma foram capazes de criar traços masculinos em mim.#

**by Kyo**


	4. A visita de Kagura

-Que papelão, heim Kagura

- Que papelão, heim Kagura?!

- Então estava na cozinha? Aposto que me viu subindo.

"A garota assim que acaba de descer as escadas corre e agarra o pescoço do garoto."

- FELIZ ANO NOVO MEU AMORRRR...

- Ai, fiquei surdo agora. Desgruda Kagura.

" O garoto começa as várias tentativas de se soltar dela."

- Senti tanto a sua falta ontem, Kyon-chan...

"Kyo já sabia ao que ela estava se referindo, todos os anos, assim que acabava a dança dos possuídos a garota saia da festa e ia ver os primeiros raios do ano com os dois sentados no jardim do dojo."

- Como está o sensei?

- Está bem. Já foi para o interior visitar o tumulo do avô.

- Todo começo de ano é a mesma coisa. Gostaria de saber até quando o sensei irá se sentir tão em falta com o avô.

"O garoto coloca a toalha que estava usando para secar o suor em cima do sofá e tira a camisa."

- Não deveria ficar assim, com esse frio. Vai ficar doente assim.

- Tenho que esperar a ratazana sair do banheiro.

"Ele se senta no sofá e a garota praticamente se senta ao mesmo instante, ficando bem próxima a ele no sofá."

- Então vamos ficar abraçadinhos, assim o calor do meu amor irá te aquecer.

- Só cê mesmo para abraçar alguém fedendo e suado desse jeito.

- EPA EPA EPA... SÓ CONSIGO FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ. MAS NÃO PENSE QUE NÃO ESTOU AQUI QUASE DESMAIANDO COM O CHEIRO DO SEU SUOR.

- ENTÃO ME LARGE.

- Não... quem sabe o amor além de cego não fique sem olfato também...

"Kagura o abraça ainda mais."

#Só essa maluca mesmo, nem eu estou agüentando o meu cheiro#

- Cê vai ficar até quando aqui?

"Ela o empurra para fora do sofá."

-Já quer se ver livre de mim?

"Ele continua no chão apenas olhando para a garota e sem falar nada."

-Pronto Baka Neko.

"Yuki desce fechando os últimos botões da camisa e o gato se levanta do chão."

-Kagura... como foi a festa?

- Como sempre.

"Ela não se sentia a vontade para falar na frente do Kyo sobre os eventos nos quais ele era excluído."

**by Kyo**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

-EU JURO QUE NÃO VI NAD... #Apesar de ter ficado muito curiosa#

-A minha forma animal.

-Ah... vi...

"O possuído coloca a não no rosto, cheio de vergonha."

#Eu preferia que ela tivesse me visto nu e não na minha forma animal#

- M-mas, eu não creio que seja motivo de piada. Confesso que me espantei, mas é bonitinho e também inusitado...

-...vou me vestir.

- Ah, então irei comprar algo quente para beber.

"Tohru corre até a cafeteria que tinha ali perto."

#Como o senhor Hatori está charmoso, mas acho que ele não gostou de ser comparado ao senhor Shigure. Humm, será que ele não tem pelos como o Yuki-kun?#

"Tohru entra na cafeteira e se esbarra em uma das moças que estão saindo do local."

-Me desculpe.

#Acho que conheço essa moça de algum lugar#

-Não se preocupe, mas tenha mais cuidado.

"Tohru fica parada no meio da loja vendo as três moças indo embora."

#De onde eu a conheço?#

"A garota compra um café quente e corre para onde estava o médico."

-Felicidade...

-"felicidades", senhor Hatori?

-...não, não é nada.

-... #por que será que ele falou felicidades?#

-...o que você acha que acontece depois que a neve derrete?

-Hã? errrrr... bem... eu creio que... não, não... AH... CHEGA A PRIMAVERA!! Não importa o quanto esteja frio agora... a primavera sempre chegará. Sempre! É mesmo fantástico não acha?

#Ela... ela deu a mesma resposta.#

"Hatori fica olhando para garota, e vê aquele sorriso sincero e meigo."

#Ela consegue se expressar de diversas maneiras pelos seus sorrisos.

- O senhor gosta de café?

-...sua bolsa.

"Eles trocam os objetos e o rapaz toma a bebida para se esquentar."

- Tohru-channn... Tohruuu...

- Creio que estão lhe chamando.

"A garota olha e vê que as amigas estão chegando."

-Ahhh, Uo-chan, Hana-chan.. Senhor Hatori, essas são as minhas amigas Arisa Uotani e Saki Hanajima.

- Prazer.

"O médico se inclina para cumprimentá-las e depois se despede de Honda."

-Até logo, Honda-san.

**by Kyo**


	5. Encontro e desencontros

-UAAAAAA

- UAAAAAA... Tohru-chan, esse não é aquele primo dos Sohmas que esteve na nossa escola?

- É sim. É o senhor Hatori Sohma.

- Puxa, ele está ainda mais gato do que aquele dia. Senti até calor agora.

- Nhaaa, eu também achei que ele está muito charmoso, Uo-chan.

- A Tohru-chan está rodeada de homens bonitos.

- Tem toda a razão Saki-chan. Afinal aquele escritor também não é de se jogar fora.

"As três garotas vão caminhando enquanto que Arisa e Saki estão enumerando as diversas qualidades dos dois Sohmas."

#Por que será que o senhor Hatori falou felicidades? Naquela hora ele estava sorrindo, da mesma maneira que me sorriu na casa dele. Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes. Fica ainda mais bonito quando sorri#

-... quem ganha Tohru-chan?

"Arisa a puxa para a realidade."

- Hã??

- Quem é o mais bonito na sua opinião? O Shigure-san ou o Hatori-san?

- Errrr... eu não sei, Hana-chan. Acho os dois bem charmosos.

- Ahahahahahah, aposto que ela quer ficar com os dois, Saki-chan... ahahaha

- NÃOOOO... - ela fica corada na hora - Imagina, eu não passo de uma criança para eles.

- Hum, não sei não. Aquela cama tão grande que ganhou do Shigure-san, deve ter algum motivo...ahahahahahah... Não estou certa Saki-chan?

- A Tohru-chan tem várias qualidades também. Não fique achando que eles só te vêm como uma criança.

- Errr, vocês acham que... acham que eu teria alguma chance com um homem como o Hatori-san ou o Shigure-san?

"Arisa passa o braço em torno do pescoço da amiga."

-Cê tem chance com qualquer um.

"As três amigas vão conversando até o templo."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Yuki fecha a porta, mas continua a escutar os gritos do Kyo vindo da casa."

#Será que o Akito-san não ficou realmente bravo com a minha ausência?#

"Ele sente que alguns flocos de neve estão caindo em seu rosto e abre o guarda-chuva."

#No fundo eu gostaria que ele tivesse sentido a minha falta. Não, não posso pensar nessas coisas. Isso é loucura!#

- MEUUU AMADOO IRMÃOZINHOOO...

"Yuki passa direto pelo irmão e entra na sala."

- Que coisa mais feia Yuki. Não Nananina nãoo, tem que mostrar a maravilhosa educação que recebeu e dar um abraço e um beijo em seu magnífico irmão.

- Nem morto.

"Ele senta-se ao lado do Shigure."

- Pensei que viesse só depois do dia 3.

- Não queria ficar em casa sozinho com o Baka Neko e a Kagura.

- Que menina rápida. Nem quis jantar com o patriarca...

- ...onde o Akito-san está?

- Não se preocupe. Ele nem se importou muito pelo fato de não ter vindo.

- Senti tanto a sua falta ontem, meu príncipe encantado.

"Ayame mal se sentou ao lado do Yuki e já estava deitado em seu colo."

- Ahahahahah, como são as coisas, nem parece aquele irmão que nem ligava para você quando era criança.

#Eu preferia ele daquele jeito e não agora esse irmão babão.#

- A culpa foi sua também Guretti, vivia me dizendo que a gente só tinha que aprontar e não ficar tomando conta de um moleque remelento.

"Os dois ficam naquela conversa de quem era a culpa pelo fato não ter dado nenhuma atenção ao Yuki quando era criança enquanto isso Akito entra na sala. Ela leva um choque quando vê que o Yuki estava ali na sala também, mas consegue disfarçar muito bem e passa direto pelo grupo."

#Ele nem olhou na minha cara.#

"Yuki abaixa a cabeça, mas ninguém nota o seu olhar triste."

- Boa noite.

"Hatori estava chegando naquele momento e se junta ao grupo."

- Boa noite Tori-san.

- Por onde andou Haa-san?

- Fui andar pela cidade, e acabei encontrando a Honda-san por lá.

- Sim, ela foi até o templo com as amigas.

- Aiai... já estou sentindo saudades da nossa bela donzela. Espertos foram o Yuki e o Kyo que passaram a entrada do ano com ela.

#Confesso que foi muito bom ter ficado com a Tohru-san. Não teria sido bom a deixar sozinha em casa, na hora que a encontramos chorando eu quase chorei com ela. Mas...#

" Ele levanta o olhar e percebe que Akito-san também estava olhando para ele."

**by Kyo**


	6. O começo de um forte sentimento

Tohru volta para casa e encontra Kyo e Kagura sentados no kotastu, aquela mesinha com aquecedor e um coberto, e vendo TV

"Tohru volta para casa e encontra Kyo e Kagura sentados no kotatsu, aquela mesinha com aquecedor e um coberto, e vendo TV."

- Muito boa noite.

"A garota tira o casaco e o cachecol."

- Boa noite Tohru-chan. Como foi o passeio?

- O Templo estava muito cheio, mas foi divertido. Ah, encontrei com o senhor Hatori.

" Ela se junta aos outros no kotastu."

- E sem querer descobri qual é a forma dele.

- Coitado. O Hatori é super complexado por virar um cavalo marinho.

- E como o Haa-san estava? Ontem ele ficou sabendo que a ex-namorada dele irá se casar.

- SIMMM... FOI ELA QUEM EU ENCONTREI.

" Os dois ficam olhando para a garota esperando a explicação daquele grito."

- Hoje eu encontrei a senhorita Kana numa cafeteria da cidade. Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar.

- Tohu-chan, eu fiquei te esperando chegar para lhe pedir um favor.

-Sim. O que foi Kagura-chan?

- Poderia pedir para o Shii-chan deixar a Kisa-chan morar aqui com vocês também?

-O QUE? POR QUE DISTO AGORA?

- Ela estava sofrendo mal-tratos na escola dela e por isso deixou de ir para a escola, mas o Patriarca já a matriculou numa outra escola que fica perto daqui. O problema é que a Kisa-chan não consegue se relacionar com as pessoas normais. Talvez se a Tohru-chan ficar amiga dela, esse trauma acaba.

- Claro que irei pedir.

- MAS ELA É UMA PIRRALHA!

- nnhaaa, sempre quis ter uma irmãzinha. "Os olhos dela estão brilhando de felicidade."

- Foi por isso que ficou aqui até agora?

- Estava realmente preocupada com a Kisa-chan, ela ultimamente estava muito triste, mal conversava com a gente. E agora que não ficarei na sede...

-...como não ficará na sede?

- Akito-san me deu autorização para morar fora da sede.

- Ahh...

"Kyo sente um pouco de desconforto com a notícia."

- Parabéns Kagura-chan, espero também poder morar sozinha depois da nossa formatura.

#A Kagura está mudando a cada dia que passa# Kyo começa a descascar uma mexerica

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

"Yuki assim que percebe que Akito também estava olhando para ele, abaixa a cabeça um pouco envergonhado."

# Como o Akito-san está bonito.#

# O Yuki-kun está lindo!#

"Akito volta a conversar com Ritsu e o Kureno."

#O que estou fazendo aqui? Deveria ter ficado em casa. Não. Não ia dá para ficar lá com a Kagura e o Baka Neko! Agora não posso me levantar e ir embora, terei que ficar até o final do jantar.#

"Yuki continua com a cabeça abaixada e muito distante da conversa dos outros três ao seu lado."

- O que foi Yuki?

-Feliz ano novo Haru.

"Ele já tinha visto que o Haru estava na sala, mas como ele estava com a Rin não quis chegar perto do primo."

- Se arrependeu de ter vindo?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

"Yuki não tinha coragem de contar para ninguém o que sentia pelo patriarca. Na verdade ele tentava a todo custo negar para ele mesmo que sentia aquela atração."

- Tenho que conhecer essa garota. Ela foi capaz de te prender em casa, ela deve ser realmente muito boa.

- Haru... acho que a Rin não gostaria de ouvir isso.

- Que foi? Ela não é boa mesmo? O Momiji-kun não se cansa de falar que ela é isso e aquilo. A mina até parece que é uma santa.

- Ahahahahah, não é para tanto também... É apenas uma colegial normal, e uma ótima companhia.

- E a sua relação com o Kyo?

- Continua a mesma coisa.

- Já não está na hora de vocês pararem com essa birra de gato e rato?

"Yuki se limita apenas a dar com os ombros."

# Aposto que nenhum dos dois se lembra quando essa briguinha começou.#

-Yuki, vou aparecer lá na casa do Sensei para conhecer a mina.

"Ele se levanta."

-E espero que seja uma mina boa, e uma boa mina... ahahahhah

#A cada dia esse fica mais a cara do Shigure, não é a toa que o chama de sensei.#

"Yuki procura por Akito e percebe que ele não estava mais na sala."

#Onde será que o patriarca está?#

**by Kyo**


	7. O pedido de desculpas

"O rapaz olha em volta e percebe que ninguém está atento à sua presença ali e levanta-se discretamente."

# Akito deve estar com raiva de mim por eu não ter vindo aqui ontem... Talvez ele acabe por castigar a Tohru pensando que ela tem culpa disso. Melhor procurá-lo, apenas para me desculpar... #

"Ele chega ao corredor que dá para os quartos - sendo o do patriarca, o último ao final - e pára."

#É... Vou procurá-lo apenas pra me desculpar.#

"E o possuído começa a percorrer o corredor."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

#Aquele idiota!#

"Akito, que acabara de entrar no quarto, arranca o lençol da cama e o joga no chão."

# Além de faltar ontem a nossa festa, ainda teve a petulância de vir hoje ao jantar e nem me cumprimentar devidamente!#

"Ela se apóia na janela e olha o pátio coberto de neve."

# No mínimo me devia desculpas, aquele ingrato. #

_- Akito-san... O senhor está aí?_

"Assim que ouve a voz do possuído pelo rato, Akito se estremece."

#Que coincidência!#

- Entre.

- Com licença.

"Ele entra e fecha a porta, enquanto Akito lhe da as costas voltando a olhar para o jardim branco."

- O que quer? Lembrou que tem dono, é?

"Yuki nada responde."

#Era melhor eu não ter vindo... Que droga. Se bem que é melhor ele me humilhar aqui, onde estão só nós dois, do que lá no meio do jantar.#

- Daqui a pouco terei que botar coleira nos meus bichos de estimação.

#Que raiva que estou dele...! Como pode trocar a minha presença, pela daquela sonsa?#

- Vim aqui para me desculpar. A culpa foi minha, peço que não desconte a sua raiva na senhorita Honda.

" Akito respira fundo e se vira para Yuki, com um sorriso no rosto."

- E quem disse que estou com raiva? Quem te contou que você me faz alguma falta? Você vem aqui por obrigação e necessidade sua. Eu vivo sem você, você é quem não vive sem mim.

"Yuki se arrepia com a frase ouvida, e nada responde, apenas abaixa a cabeça."

- Agora, se quiser ficar aí sozinho, pode ficar. Vou voltar pro jantar. Sozinho, Yuki... Sempre sozinho.

"Akito passa pelo possuído como um vento frio do inverno, abre e bate a porta em seguida. Tanto o barulho da porta quanto as últimas palavras do patriarca, ressoam na cabeça de Yuki."

_Sozinho, Yuki... Sempre sozinho._

"Ele se ajoelha no chão e começa a chorar."

- Eu é que devo ser a aberração desse zodíaco!

"Ele fala baixo, por entre os dentes e no meio dos soluços."

- Só comigo ele fala desse jeito! Só eu fui torturado por ele quando criança! E ele um dia ainda me disse que o rato era o favorito de deus... Eu sou um infeliz! Mesmo com isso tudo, como eu posso... Como eu posso pensar... Pensar com carinho no Akito?

"Ele começa a se acalmar, limpa as lágrimas e se levanta do chão."

- É.. É por causa da maldição. Sim. Todos nós amamos Akito por causa da maldição... Apenas o amor... De um homem, para deus. E nada mais.

"Ele sai do quarto e caminha de volta pra sala."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

#Pelo menos, as desculpas ele pediu. #

"Akito chega no pátio que antes via do seu quarto."

- Vou ficar aqui no cantinho caso ele ainda esteja no meu quarto não me veja de lá.

"Ela se encosta na parede e olha para a própria janela, por entre as folhas."

- Ele não me parecia muito feliz... Deve ter vindo aqui por mera obrigação... Fiz bem em ter sido rude com ele: já que ele não vem por carinho, que venha por medo. Pelo menos...

"Ela observa o vento levar os focos de neve para outra direção."

- ... pelo menos ele vem.

"Ela sai do pátio e volta para a sala onde acontecia o jantar."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

- Então cê vai morar aqui fora também?

"Kyo pergunta como que não quer nada."

- É, vou sim. Mas preciso arrumar um emprego antes, pra poder me bancar sozinha.

"A garota responde com um ar pensativo e ao mesmo tempo, detraído."

- Acho que consigo um bom estágio, sou boa aluna na faculdade... Aí poderei montar a minha casa e a minha vida.

#Nossa... Ela já tem todos os planos feitos, enquanto eu...#

"Ele fica cabisbaixo e nem termina o pensamento."

- E então eu posso casar, NÉ KYOOO!

- Ei, sai pra lá!

"O gato se distrai novamente."

**by Thata Srta Rainey**


	8. Papo de meninas

"Tohru fica sorrindo ao ver a reação do garoto."

- É, parece que o Akito-san quer ver todos os possuídos longe da sede.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas de um tempo para cá, ele está mudado. Disse que quer ver como iremos nos comportar tendo um pouco de liberdade, mas se fizermos algo que lhe desagrade seremos punidos por isso.

- E será que o Yuki-kun não será punido por não ter ido a festa de ontem?

"A preocupação da garota fica visível em seu olhar. Kagura abaixa a cabeça."

- Sinceramente eu não sei. Se fosse em outros tempos eu teria certeza que sim.

- E você? Não terá problemas por ter passado o dia de hoje por aqui?

"Kagura o abraça bem forte pelo pescoço."

- Nhaaaaa, o meu Kyon está preocupadinho comigo...

- ME LARGA, KAGURA.

"Tohru percebe que estava atrapalhando na sala e se levanta do kotatsu."

- Bem, vou tomar um banho quente. Estava muito frio hoje.

"Ela sobe as escadas ainda pensando no Yuki."

#Será que ele irá dormir lá? Eu deveria ter insistido para que eles fossem para a sede. Ai Aiii Aiiii. Espero que esteja tudo bem com o senhor Yuki.#

"Tohru entra no quarto e imediatamente se lembra da frase dita pela Hanajima."

#Até parece que o senhor Shigure me deu essa cama tão grande com segundas intenções.#

"A garota caminha até os pés da cama e fica parada olhando fixamente para o objeto, depois dá um suspiro e começa a se despir."

#Como será que a mamãe conquistou o papai? Ela ainda era uma estudante do ginásio quando eles começaram a se gostar.#

"Ela se joga na cama tentando dá um abraço na mesma."

- Nhaaa... Mas a mamãe era tão diferente de mim. Nem a Uo-chan acreditou que eu era a filha da borboleta escarlate.

"Ela que estava com o rosto afundado nos travesseiro vira o rosto e olha em direção a janela."

# Mas que o senhor Hatori estava muito charmoso, isso ele estava. E que estava parecido com o senhor Shigure, também estava.#

- Errr, eu não sei qual dos dois eu acho mais bonito.

"Tohru se levanta num pulo da cama e faz uma cara de enfezada diante do espelho."

- Que vergonha Tohru Honda. Antes de vir morar aqui, a senhorita achava que o Yuki-kun era o príncipe encantado, por pouco não entrou no Prince Yuki, e agora está pensando quem é o mais bonito entre o senhor Hatori e o senhor Shigure?

- Engraçado, nem eu sei essa resposta!

- ARGGGGHHHHHH

"Tohru coloca as mãos em cima dos seios, mesmo estando vestida com o sutiã, ela sentia vergonha de ficar daquele jeito na frente de alguém que não fosse a sua mãe, a Uo-chan ou a Hana-chan."

- Ahahahahahah, que bonitinha, ela tem vergonha de ficar sem roupa na frente dos outros.

- Ka-kagura-chan.

"Na verdade ela não sabia se ficava mais envergonhada pelo o que a garota tinha escutado ou por que ela estava de sutiã."

- Me desculpe Tohru-chan, subi para me despedi, mas deveria ter batido na porta antes de entrar.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas e o Kyo? Você não o achou bonito?

"Tohru fica um pouco encabulada com a pergunta."

- Errr, bem... que...e-eu achei sim...

- "hahahahahah, ainda bem. Por que ele é o mais lindo dos Sohmas. ahahahah

"Tohru senta-se na cama."

- A Kagura-chan é realmente muito apaixonada por ele, né?

- Sou sim.

"A possuída também se senta."

- Desde que éramos crianças. Mas sinceramente, ainda não sei o que ele sente por mim. Às vezes acho que gosta, outras acho que não.

- É uma pena que o Kyo não seja do tipo que fique falando dessas coisas, por que senão eu poderia perguntar.

- Esquece, ele não falaria nem sob tortura. Mas um dia ainda irei descobrir.

"Ela se levanta."

- Tenho que voltar para a sede. Obrigada por me ajudar com a Kisa-chan. Aposto que vocês irão se dar muito bem.

- Eu vou torcer muito para que sim.

"As duas garotas se despedem com um beijo no rosto e Tohru acaba de pegar as coisas para ir tomar banho."

**by Kyo**


	9. Desejo

"Yuki caminhava muito pensativo para a sala"

#Sim, é isso mesmo! O que sinto por Akito-san é o amor que sinto pelo fato de ser o deus dos possuídos. Aposto que todos sentem o mesmo por ele. Só pode ser esse tipo de amor.#

"Yuki passa uma vez mais a mão nos olhos e entra na sala, mas ao olhar em direção a Akito-san o seu coração ficou um pouco apertado, ele suspira e coloca a mão em cima do peito"

#Calma, isso é medo! Ele acabou de ser muito rude comigo, e estou com medo dele fazer a mesma coisa na frente dos outros. É por isso que estou sentindo esse aperto, essa tristeza dentro de mim.#

"Ele volta a se sentar ao lado do Ayame, Shigure e Hatori, e de fato, ninguém havia notado em sua ausência."

#Precisava ele ter sido tão rude como foi comigo? Odeio quando ele fala que é o nosso dono.#

"Yuki permanece ausente de tudo que está acontecendo em sua volta. Todas aquelas risadas, músicas e vozes, nada chamava a sua atenção. Ele estava remoendo cada uma das palavras dita por Akito"

#Depois de tantos meses sem nos vermos e ele me trata da mesma maneira que sempre me tratou, frio e distante. Mas o que eu estava imaginando também? Que ele falaria que sente a minha falta, que gostaria que eu voltasse a morar na sede?#

"Yuki engole a seco e olha em direção do patriarca que agora está conversando com o Haru"

#Sim. Era exatamente isso que eu queria escutar.#

"O possuído pelo espírito do rato sente que está a ponto de chorar novamente e ao se levantar rapidamente do tatame, acaba esbarrando a mão em uma mesa de canto derrubando o vaso com flores que ali estava, imediatamente todos olham para ele"

-Me desculpe. "ele sai correndo da sala, antes que alguém se percebe que ele estava chorando"

#Não posso ficar assim. Não posso! Porque fico imaginando essas idiotices? Tenho que me convencer de vez que o amo apenas porque é o nosso _deus_. Ele é um homem assim como eu. Não posso gostar dele de outra maneira, não posso!#

"Assim que o Yuki sai da sala, todos voltam a conversar como estavam antes, porém, agora o Haru está praticamente a falar sozinho, os pensamentos de Akito estão bem distantes dali"

#Que droga! Eu havia me prometido que não seria mais tão rude com os possuídos, mas não agüentei, ainda mais quando ele abriu a boca para falar daquela menina sonsa.#

"Akito abaixa a cabeça sem se dar conta que o Haru ainda está falando com ela"

#Mas se ele veio só por obrigação, por que ficou com aquela cara? Tive até a sensação de que ele estava chorando.Ou será que não veio por mera obrigação?#

"Akito sem mais nem menos se levanta e deixa o Haru falando sozinho e sai da sala"

-Uéé? O que será que deu nele? "O boi começa a coçar a cabeça" -Mistérios.

#Onde será que ele está#

"Akito fecha a porta da sala sem saber que rumo tomar, até que sente um vento frio vindo pelo corredor e vê que uma das portas que levam ao pátio estava aberta"

-Sozinho, Yuki... Sempre sozinho.

"Yuki levanta a cabeça espantado e novamente sente aquelas palavras entrando como se fossem um punhal"

#Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui?#

-O que veio fazer aqui?

"Yuki não consegue continuar a olhando e abaixa a cabeça olhando para o chão branco com a neve" #Acabei de fazer a mesma pergunta.# -E-eu não estava me sentindo muito bem lá. A-acho que foi o cheiro do cigarro...

-Perguntei o que veio fazer aqui na sede hoje, seu idiota! #Droga! Não deveria ter o chamado de idiota.#

-E-eu já falei. Vim me desculpar.

"Akito percebe que os lábios do garoto estão ficando um pouco roxos por causa do frio e se aproxima dele. A cor daqueles lábios em contraste com a pele alva do garoto a faz passar delicadamente o dedo sob os seus lábios"

-Está com a boca toda roxa.

"Aquele toque inesperado faz com que o rapaz sinta como que uma corrente elétrica estivesse tomando conta do seu corpo, e ele sente que aquele dedo macio a passar delicadamente sob o seu lábio está também esquentando todo o seu corpo"

**by Kyo**

"Ele percebe que Akito olhava fixo para sua boca, enquanto seu dedo deslizava em seus lábios e a outra mão apoiava-se em seu ombro."

#O que é isso? Essa sensação quente em meu corpo, minhas pernas estão começando a tremer, se ele chegar mais perto...#

- E-eu devo es-estar com-com frio... a-acho que de-deve...

- Shiiii

"Akito coloca seu dedo em cima dos lábios dele com uma leve força, e esse contato mais forte fez todo o corpo de Yuki se arrepiar. "

#Como os lábios dele são macios e delicados, tão inocentes, tão assustados. Como eu os desejo nesse momento.#

"Akito aproximou seu rosto do de Yuki enquanto o menino confuso e desesperado não sabia o que fazer, seu corpo não rejeitava aquela aproximação como deveria. "

# Ele não pode ta pensando nisso... não pode ser sério... ele é homem como eu sou homem... por que? Por que não consigo rejeitá-lo.. por que sinto esse calor aqui dentro? Alguém... por favor me salve. #

_Blamm _

**by Leandra**

* * *

**Essa fic é constituida de vários capítulos, esperamos que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leiam os próximos, para saber como terminará essa história.**

**Os comentários são opcionais, mas deixaria as autoras muito felizes se os fizessem.**


End file.
